


Walk on the Wild Side

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Affection, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, F/M, Lingerie, POV Female Character, Pegging, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine returns home to find a little surprise waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk on the Wild Side

“What exactly do you think that you are doing?”

Simon grins at her, utterly unrepentant as he stretches out in the bed. The stockings stretch over his legs, toes to mid-thigh, the garters pulling against his skin. That somehow makes his legs look more defined, shapely in a way that is, well, more appealing than Janine cares to admit. His ego is big enough already.

“What does it look like, Jenny?” he asks, tongue flicking out over lips that look a little pinker than usual, and she isn't sure whether that's her imagination or whether he really has gone as far as tinting them.

“I'm not entirely sure,” Janine says, dragging her gaze up to his face instead of where it had been lingering on the noticeable outline of his cock beneath the sheer fabric of the satiny panties.

He gives another of those sinful, full-body stretches, and she swears that the stockings emphasise the flex and pull of his muscles.

“I'm sure you can guess,” Simon says, smiling at her and she's well acquainted with him looking lascivious or flirtatious or even lecherous, but she'd never realised before that he could look _sultry_. “Got a few ideas, Jenny?”

She swallows, her throat dry, her tongue flicking out against her lips. As she watches, he reaches down, cupping a large hand against his crotch, rubbing himself through the flimsy material which is already damp. He laughs when he catches her staring, a boyish, happy sound that she never tires of hearing. “Like what you see?”

“If you are trying to provoke me, Simon...”

“Come on, Jenny. What can it hurt? No-one's gonna see,” he says earnestly, and she wonders who exactly he's trying to convince.

“Oh, I wasn't thinking about that,” she replies, a smile playing about her lips. “Just that I rather think that I want to see you on your knees sucking off my strap on before I bend you over and take you.”

His breath stutters and falters, eyes going wide and dark and she feels a curl of satisfaction at the sight. “ _Christ_ , Jenny,” he groans, head dropping back against the pillow and she admires the way that his throat moves, the curve of his neck. “I hoped you'd like it, but I hadn't realised you'd get so into it.”

It's Janine's turn to smirk and she steps fully into the room, closing the door to shut out the world. “There's a lot that you don't know about me,” she says.

“Yeah, obviously,” Simon agrees, a pleasing rasp to his voice.

“You don't seem to be complaining.”

“God no,” Simon says. “Just... it's good is all, that you like it.” He sounds surprised and she wonders how much of this is new to him, despite his unerring confidence when it comes to sex.

“Oh?” she asks as she walks over to the cabinet that contains her toys. “Who knew that all of your acting out was simply due to your need for a firm hand, Simon?”

He groans and she sees him stroke himself again, dragging out a soft little noise of pleasure. It makes heat bloom low in her stomach and she slides a hand down between her legs, rubbing herself through her trousers, feeling Simon's eyes on her. She lets her touch linger a little, teasing just for him.

She gives him a sweet smile and then turns away to look through the box of toys, searching for just the right one. “How long have you wanted to do this, Simon?” she asks idly, hands running over plastic and rubber and metal. “How long have you been imagining me seeing you like this?”

A question to tease, although there is genuine curiosity there too. He'd never seemed the sort honestly. Perhaps with prompting, but never on his own initiative. She can't say that she dislikes this change though.

“God, _ages_ ,” he says, and he sounds like a great weight has been lifted from him. “Always wondered. Never got much chance to... to play around like this before, you know?”

She hums softly in response, settling on one of the toys that he's taken before, a slim, black thing. I am always quite willing to indulge creativity,” she says and smiles over her shoulder at him as she pulls out the harness, running the slick, well used leather through her hands.

“I'd never have guessed,” Simon says, that moment of uncertainty vanished with barely a trace.

“Is it your usual method to talk back to the woman about to fuck you?”

“You should know, Jenny. You're the one putting up with it.”

Janine snorts softly, shaking her head. “I suppose the apocalypse has driven us all a little crazy,” she says dryly.

“You might be being generous there,” Simon replies, and he looks her over, licks his lips when he sees what she's holding. He cants his hips up, legs spread obscenely and offering himself to her. It makes her mouth go dry and she clears her throat, looking down to start shedding her clothing. The trousers are first obviously, and then her shirt. Her bra follows that, set neatly over the back of a chair. Finally her knickers, kicked off and she stands there a moment, lets him look, lets him _want_.

“Please Jenny,” he groans, “don't tease.” He slides his hand down below the waistband of his panties, the fabric stretching as he wraps a hand around his cock.

“How rich, coming from you when you're the one who set out to tease,” Janine replies and she smirks as she bends to pull the harness over her hips, bucking it tightly. The end of the dildo presses nicely up against her, enough to feel with each movement.

“Never said I wasn't a hypocrite, Janine,” he says, grinning and utterly unrepentant. She wouldn't have it any other way.

“Apparently not. Now, what is it that you want from me, Si?” Janine asks, a bit of harmless cruelty to draw this out, making him savour it a little more.

His head falls back against the pillow, lips parted, hand moving slowly against his cock. “I want you to fuck me, Jenny,” he says, his voice rough with lust.

She gives a short laugh. “Very good Simon.” She walks over to him, standing at the side of the bed. Simon turns his head and shifts a little closer, then presses an open mouthed kiss against the tip of the dildo. Janine drags in a shuddering breath and she watches his tongue flick out to circle against the head. She reaches down to tangle her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer until his lips part and he takes the tip into his mouth, starting to suck on it. His gaze is still upturned, eyes dark as he watches her reactions.

She tugs lightly on his hair until he moves, pulling away and leaving the rubber slick and shiny with saliva. “On your knees, Simon.”

He lets out a slow breath and nods, then slides off the bed to kneel at her feet, the stockings and panties bunching and stretching in ways that make her want to touch but ah, all in good time.

He lets her force his head back, and she feels him shiver when she pulls too hard but he doesn't complain and still parts his lips eagerly when she rubs the head of her cock against them, drawing it into his mouth.

Janine combs her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly against his scalp. Simon reaches up to grab her hips, pulling her closer. It presses the toy up against her and Simon, well, she's not sure how someone can look so smug with lips stretched tight over black plastic, but he manages. He slips one of his hands down over her thigh to rub between her legs, pressing up and into her, thrusting shallowly but enough to make her moan.

She presses down against his fingers for a moment then drags him off, pulls him back and he bends with her until his whole body is arched into a gorgeous bow, muscles taut. His fingers _twist_ inside her and her eyes drop closed for a moment to the sight of his smirking face.

“Off,” she says, a growled order, and she hears his breathless laugh as he slides his fingers out of her. She bites her lips to keep from whining over the loss. There's all the time in the world and she has something different in mind right now. She opens her eyes again, gives Simon a heated look and releases his hair. He doesn't straighten up, stays in that position, his spine curved back and he's grinning at her. He gaze lingers for a moment, raking over the hard planes of his chest and stomach appreciatively. 

“Bed, Simon,” she says, her fingers brushing against his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw. “I want you.”

“Feeling's very mutual,” Simon replies, his smile softening from rakish to something sweeter, almost boyish.

His hands trail down over her thighs and then he pushes himself to his feet, rests his hands against her hips and leans in to kiss her. Janine's lips part beneath his, his tongue dipping into her mouth, teasing hers. He lets it linger, body pressed flush against Janine's and she can feel the smooth slide of the stockings and panties against her skin, unfamiliar sensation from the other side. She presses her forehead against his, breathing him in, the scent of sweat and arousal oddly pleasant right now. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs against her lips, gratitude sweet in his words.

Janine smiles and kisses him again, soft and sweet and coaxing. If you can't lay everything bare in the bedroom, then where can you.

She nudges him back towards the bed with a hand against his chest. He sits down heavily, staring up at her, lips slightly parted as she straddles him, the strap-on pressed between them and she can feel his cock, hard and restrained as she presses down against him. It makes him moan and she swallows it down with another kiss.

She bears him down onto his back, sprawled on top of him, legs splayed on either side of his hips. She grinds the dildo up against him and he wraps his arms around her, pulling her right up against him as he shifts back along the bed. “God, Jenny,” he moans, turning his head to kiss along her jaw and down her neck, his fingers digging into her hips and her arse. “You're so hot, so gorgeous, god I want you so fucking much.”

“I can tell,” she says smugly, and pulls away, trailing her hands down over his chest and his abs and they are rather fine, even if she can't say that for fear of inflating his ego. But she can appreciate his body nonetheless. Her fingers reach the underwear and she strokes her hand over the bulge there, teasing him slowly, rubbing the damp satin against his sensitive flesh. She tries to resist snapping the elastic garters and fails and he makes a soft, sweet noise when they crack against his skin, his eyes fluttering closed for a second. The stockings slide against her fingers as she runs her hands down over his thighs, squeezing the hard muscle there, and running right down to his ankles. She licks her lips and leans down to press her mouth against his inner thigh, tongue lapping against the material until it's damp right through and he can feel it against his skin.

Simon arches beneath her as she licks her way down his leg to his knee, the material of the stockings rough against her tongue. She tilts her head up to look at him, catching a nip of the stocking between her teeth and tugging lightly. He groans, a low sound, his eyes squeezing tightly shut. She lets it snap back against his skin and then pushes herself up onto her knees.

She slips her thumbs beneath the material of the panties and tugs them down, freeing Simon's erection. He moans softly at the sensation, hips bucking up towards her. She doesn't pull them all the way down though, just enough to expose his arse. Why cut short such an attractive sight?

There's lubricant in the top drawer of her bedside table, and she gropes for that now, the little bottle that she knows is there. She squeezes a little out onto her palm and uses it to coat her fingers, feeling Simon's gaze dark upon her. She grins at him, her tongue running over her teeth and she grabs his knee, pressing his leg back. He bends it gracefully, hooking his hands behind his knee, holding it almost flat against his chest. God, she still can't get over that, his flexibility, like no-one else she's ever been with.

“Like what you see, Jenny?” he asks with a lazy smile.

“Very much,” she says, her voice husky, an uncharacteristic moment of blunt honesty from her.

He seems a little taken aback by it in fact, his eyes widening for a moment before he smiles warmly. “I'm all yours, love.”

Janine swallows around the words on her tongue, grins instead and slides her fingers down his leg and over his rather perfect buttocks to press against his entrance. He hisses when the cool gel touches him and she laughs softly. “All of this and a little bit of a chill gets you?”

“You could've warmed it, Jenny!”

“A little discomfort keeps you on your toes,” Janine replies, utterly unrepentant, and presses the tip of her first finger into him. She feels him go tense, tightening around her at the intrusion before relaxing once more. It isn't his first time but she still goes slowly, carefully, stretching him, one hand resting against his thigh, her thumb stroking soothing circles on his skin. “You're doing well,” she murmurs, crooking her fingers inside him, dragging a low keening sound from his lips. His toes curl into the bedsheets, digging in for purchase.

Finally his impatience wins out and he hooks his free leg around her, tugging her down against him. His gaze is hungry. “Come on, Jenny. I need you. Don't leave me like this.”

She twists her fingers in him, a teasing revenge for earlier, and then withdraws, sitting back on her knees and grabbing the lube again. She slicks it onto the toy, hand stroking along the shaft slowly and his gaze fixes on it, watching her and she loves the way his tongue flicks out against his lip, the way his throat moves as he swallows.

“Are you ready for me?” she asks when she's done, only half teasing, the shade of concern in her words. There's a difference between hurt and _hurt_ and it is a line she doesn't like to cross.

“So fucking ready,” he says, voice low and full of need and it makes her breath stutter to a halt for a moment, desire washing thickly through her. She moved up along his body to kiss him again, deeply, cupping his face between her hands until finally they part. She strokes his cheek for a moment, giving him a fond look before she slides between his legs once more. She nudges him up a little and slips a pillow underneath his hips to hold him there, although she's half tempted to see if he can keep himself held like that, spread wide and hips canted up. She rubs the tip of the dildo against his entrance, Simon's breath coming faster, before abruptly halting as she pushes inside, working herself into him, bit by bit.

She rests her palm against his stomach, smoothing it over the strong muscles there in a soothing gesture. “Breathe, Simon. You have to breathe.”

That gets a shaky laugh from him, his whole body taut and tense and he throws an arm over his eyes, chest rising and falling erratically. She slows a little, giving him time to adjust to the feeling of being penetrated, and her hand drops to tease against the length of his cock until he's gasping and rocking up against her hand, more focused on that than on her fucking him.

She rests against him for a moment, breasts pressed against warm skin. The end of the dildo teases her and she rocks her hips to get more, heat flushing through her. She pulls back almost entirely, just the tip of the dildo resting inside Simon's body. The next thrust rocks him back, makes him cry out softly and he's looking at her again, eyes half lidded and lips parted as he sucks in gasps of air.

Janine's hands grip his hips, digging into his skin as she begins to fuck him, moving against him. He wraps his toned legs around her, dragging her closer, trying to shove himself down onto the toy. His hands twist into the bedcovers, his body jerking convulsively when she nudges that sweet spot, dragging a startled cry from him.

The strap between her legs is maddening, rubbing up against her, leaving her slick and sensitive and so so ready for more. She grinds against the toy, breath growing ragged as she teases herself and teases him, dragging them both higher.

Janine wraps her hand around Simon's cock, makes him whimper with desperate need and she strokes him, slides her thumb against the tip slick with pre-come, dragging more of those hot little noises from him. Her hand moves and tightens in time with her thrusts, with the press of the toy against her clit, his legs hot and steady around her, until the sweetest moment when Simon shudders and cries out, the sound muffled against his wrist, his whole body going tight and tense, toes curling against the bed as he comes.

He still moves with her, rocking against her cock, his head tilted back, throat bared, a smooth line scruffy with stubble and she drags his orgasm out of him, leaves him breathless, panting on his back in her bed and it's hers, all hers.

“Christ, Jenny,” he mumbles, voice slurred and fuzzy, his accent coming out thick and warm. 

Janine slows a little, pressing herself against the toy more than fucking him now, seeking out her own pleasure. His legs loosen, slide from around her and he leans up, muscles bunching as he bends to kiss her, his hands tangling in her hair. His lips are bitten rough from trying to hold back and she tastes the texture, tongue running along the hurts there until he moans against her mouth. Simon grins and lies back again, pulling her with him, and she slips free. 

She lets him pull her down, leaning against his chest, her own hand sliding down to tease beneath the straps of the harness, rubbing against her clit and feeling herself slick and hot.

“Gonna let me help with that, Jenny?” Simon asks, his against her neck, working a loving bruise into her skin.

“God yes,” Janine says, because toys and her hand are all very well, but why waste a willing and warm human body?

One hand curls against her buttocks, pulling her further up, her legs splayed on either side of him. His other hand moves down over her stomach and deftly manages to unbuckle the harness, loosening it enough for his hand to follow hers down between her legs. She grabs it firmly, fingers, twined as she guides him exactly where she wants him. She moves his fingers over her clit, her breath coming in a pleased sigh, and then further, shows him where to touch her, where to stroke and crook his fingers inside her, how to _please_ her until she's bucking against his hand, hair falling free from her ponytail and lips locked with his. 

The heat curls inside her and she lets him thrust his fingers inside her while she touches herself, fingers rubbing over the most sensitive flesh, hand cupping her breast, circling a peaked nipple. She can feel the curve and press of his fingers against her arse, the gentle prick of fingernails and she feels it building inside her, like a wire dragged through her drawing her out taut until she comes with a groan tightening around his fingers and everything dissolves.

He keeps teasing her, the bastard, gently stroking her until she's oversensitive and squirms away in protest to fall onto the bed next to him. They just lie there like that, drifting in the afterglow, not talking, because what needs to be said right this second? Finally though, the chill of the room hits and she feels her leg cramping and the strap's firm press becomes uncomfortable. Simon's fidgeting anyway, plucking at the material of the stockings.

She rolls over, muffling her groans against the pillow for a moment before pushing herself onto all fours to grab the pack of wipes she keeps next to the bed. God knows what she'll do when the supply runs out. For all of her survivalist leanings, there are some times when she much prefers the convenience that had been the modern world.

She passes him one of the wipes over and he just stares at it numbly for a moment, mumbling something mostly unintelligible.

“If you don't clean up, then you can head back to your tent,” she says, and her smile is softer than it might have been at any other time. 

“Oooh, you are cold, Janine,” Simon replies, mock offence in his voice.

“I don't remember you complaining,” Janine replies primly, cleaning herself up as well and wiping off the toy fastidiously. It will need proper cleaning later but for now this will do.

Simon leans over to kiss her, a soft brush of his lips, and then props himself up on one arm facing her. “You know me, accommodating.”

“Accommodating?” Janine says, smirking at him. “Oh, now you really are asking to be unceremoniously kicked out into the quad.”

Simon laughs, rolling over onto his back. “I'm pretty sure that if you kicked me out like this, there would be nothing unceremonious about it. Whole damn town'd turn out to get a glimpse of my fantastic abs.”

“Your modesty truly knows no bounds,” Janine replies dryly. She grasps for the bedcovers, pulling them up over the both of them, because it's far too late for him to be out now. Curfew and all. 

“How do you feel?” she asks a little more gently, moving so that she can curl an arm around him. He does the same in return, pulling her close, nuzzling his face against her throat.

There's a moment's hesitation before he answers. “Good. I feel good,” he says, pressing his lips against the bite mark he'd left earlier. “Thanks for... indulging me,” he says, a little more uncertain.

Janine hums softly, slides her leg against his, feels the fabric smooth over her skin. “Of course. I hardly did it altruistically though,” she says and runs her fingers through his hair gently. “I won't shame you for what you need. Our lives are difficult enough without that.” 

“You are far too good for me, Jenny,” Simon replies, his breath teasing against her skin. 

She snorts softly, bends to kiss the top of his head. “Undervaluing yourself is hardly attractive,” she says warmly. 

“Oh well, now I'm torn because I know I'm hot,” Simon teases in return until Janine tuts and tugs his hair in a gentle rebuke. 

“Go to sleep, Simon,” she says. 

“Yes ma'am,” Simon replies.

“Much better. Goodnight.”

“Night love.”

And no matter what anyone might say, she definitely isn't smiling when she hears that.


End file.
